This is What I Live For
by Storywriter
Summary: The CSI team is in search of a suspect who killed one and attacked another. Can the team find the suspect before he strikes again. This is my first CSI: New York story.
1. Chapter 1

The girl sat in the bathroom with her head between her legs as she heard voices outside. She rocked back and forth, didn't say a word until someone came in and looked at her.

" We've got someone back here."

The young lady looked at the older man with her heart pounding so hard, she thought she was going to explode. Her green eyes were filling up, she was afraid. Who was this man?

" It's okay. We're with the police. Detective Mac Taylor, this is Detective Flack."

The young lady had tears in her eyes and looked around. The room seemed brighter then ever, it's like a spotlight was right on her.

" Do you know what happened here?" Mac asked her calmly.

The young lady nodded her head unable to hold back her tears.

" Who are you?" Mac asked her.

" Chloe, Chloe Donavon. He's dead isn't he?"

Mac only nodded his head. Chloe looked away.

" Do you know who did it?" Mac asked, " Anything you can tell us might help."

" It was Mason. Mason Anderson. I came in here and I heard them yelling, Mason and Derek. I couldn't move. I was scared of what was going on."

" Derek Mitchell?" Flack asked.

" Yes. Derek said something about his girlfriend and then about me. Mason got angry and hit him with the fire poker. Then Mason came after me. Maybe he thinks I'm dead because he left after that. I think I blacked out because the room became so dark. This is all a big mess."

Paramedics came in and looked at Chloe.

" We need to get her out of here. There's serious damage here. She needs to get to the hospital."

Mac nodded his head and the paramedics helped Chloe up. Chloe then stopped.

" I don't know if this would help, but on the desk by the window, there's a recent photo. It was taken a few weeks ago."

Chloe was taken out and Flack went to get the photo. Mac looked at it.

" That must be Mason. We need to find him before someone else gets hurt."

Mac looked at the photo again. It had Chloe, the deceased Derek, and Mason Anderson. Mason appeared to be about 5'10 with short dark hair and brown eyes. Flack came up behind him.

" What are you thinking Mac?"

" I've seen him before. I don't know where, but something tells me that this man is dangerous and we need to find him. If not for Chloe, the citizens of this city."

A few hours later, Mac went to the hospital to check on Chloe and found out she was being released. Mac was able to catch up with her before she left and got the information he needed from the doctor.

" Have you found him yet? Did you find Mason? Please tell me you found him."

" Not yet, but we will. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

" I'm staying with my folks. That's where I live. Look at me, I'm 29 and I still live at home."

" Good. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone."

Chloe went out the door with Mac.

" I'll be fine detective, once Mason is caught. He's not a violent man. It's hard to describe. When I met Mason, he was so sweet. I was able to talk to him without getting tongue tied. Today, it all changed. Mason killed Derek. I have to get home."

Chloe then stopped in her tracks at what she saw.

" Mac."

" What is it Danny?"

Danny looked at Chloe.

" I don't believe it," Chloe said," Danny Messer."

" Chloe Donavon. Wait, you were in that apartment?"

Chloe nodded her head.

" You saw what happened?"

" Yes. I have to go."

Chloe walked on.

" How do you know her Danny?"

" Chloe grew up down the street from me. I haven't talked to her in years, not really."

" What did you find out?"

" Lindsay and I looked over the crime scene and there's nothing out of the ordinary. I can't believe it. I have to talk to her. Is she okay?"

" Chloe made a report. All we have to do is find the man who did this. Chloe's been processed we have the evidence we need and we know who we're looking for."

Danny nodded his head and didn't know what to think. He had a past with Chloe, but it was hard to describe. Someday though he may have no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Mac went to go talk to Chloe again about what happened at Derek Mitchell's apartment. Autopsy reports concluded that Derek died from blunt force trauma to the head. Mac knocked on the door and it was opened slowly by Chloe.

" Detective Taylor?"

" Ms. Donavon."

" Chloe. Please come in."

Mac came through the door and Chloe shut it. Mac noted that she looked different from the first time he met her. Her brown hair flowed at her shoulders instead of being pulled back.

" What can I do for you detective? I can't tell you more then I already have. Did you find him?"

Mac shook his head and Chloe sat down.

" We have a team on it and we'll find him. I do need to ask you a few more questions. How did the fight come about again?"

Chloe sighed.

" I heard yelling and laughing. Mason was the one that was yelling and Derek just laughed at him. Derek said something on how lucky Mason was that he was with me and that he would love to have a piece of it. Of course I think both of them were drunk. Mason hit Derek and then he came up to me. He flat out asked me if I was cheating on him. I said no and apparently Mason didn't believe me, that's when he hit me. It's all a fog after that."

Mac nodded his head.

" Derek died from blunt force trauma to the head. Mason's fingerprints were on it, so was Derek's blood."

Chloe again felt tears in her eyes.

" I'm sorry. I do have another question it's about Detective Messer?"

" Danny? We grew up down the street. When I was younger he looked out for me. Then again, I moved to New York when I was 12. We lost touch and I haven't heard from him. I can't believe he became a cop. I always thought he would end up on a professional baseball team. I remember watching him play when I was younger."

" Mostly he works out of the crime lab. We're crime scene investigators."

" You do consider yourself police officers though? You can interrogate people and make arrests?"

" Yes, we can."

The door then opened and Chloe's father came in.

" Dad, this is Detective Taylor."

Mac noted that the older man was about his height and was wearing professional clothing.

" Lionel Donavon. Is this about Mason Anderson? Did you find the bastard yet? What else do you need from my daughter detective?"

" Not at this time sir. I've got a team searching and we won't give up until we find Mason. As for Chloe, I got all I need for now."

Mac got up and went to the door.

" If you hear anything else Chloe, let me know."

Chloe nodded her head as Mac left. Chloe sighed, she was hoping that Detective Taylor was going to tell her that Mason was in custody.

" Don't worry sweet pea. I believe they'll find Mason and then we won't have to worry about him."

Chloe was hoping the same thing, for Mason was now dangerous and she was worried he might strike again.

Mac went back to the lab and ran into Danny.

" Mac?"

" Danny, what did you find at the apartment?"

" Lindsey and I again went through the place. Besides the blood spatters we found on the carpet, there's nothing. How did it go with Chloe?"

Mac sat down.

" She's still shook up, but appears to be in good spirits. Something in my gut tells me there's more."

" You think she's hiding something?"

" I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that Mason Anderson isn't through. He's going to come out sooner or later."

Danny shook his head.

" What is it Danny?"

" From what I remember Chloe didn't do much on her own. When she went out, she was always with a group. Is someone with her right now?"

" As I was leaving her father came in. Chloe is safe and sound."

" If nobody was with her, I'd offer to. At a time like this, Chloe shouldn't be alone. So what else did you find out?"

Mac didn't say a word for there was nothing else to say. Danny went out the door and thought he had to find out what was going on himself.

In another part of town, Mason was trying to stay out of sight. He knew that cops were out looking for him from the APB he overheard.

" I'm going to teach you a lesson Chloe. I know you did this and for that I'm going to make you pay."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny was thinking about Chloe and what else he could find out about the case. Danny sat outside the lab when Lindsay came up to him.

" Danny, are you okay?"

Danny looked up at Lindsay, but didn't say a word. Lindsay Monroe came to New York from Montana several years ago. He often joked with her by calling her Montana. Danny cared for Lindsay very deeply, but now his mind was on Chloe.

" Danny?"

Lindsay sat down and looked at him.

" I'm okay. This new case, I know the girl involved. Her name is Chloe Donavon and she grew up down the street from me. There's not much to tell. We didn't hang out much, but we would sit on the porch and talk. The last couple of years, we lost touch. Yesterday, it all came back. I told Mac if nobody was with Chloe, I'd offer to stay with her."

Lindsay smiled at him.

" That sounds like you, always looking out for someone else. We know who to look for. So you had no idea what she was doing now?"

" I knew what she wanted to do. Chloe wanted to be a teacher, not just any teacher, special ed. The last time I knew, she was working at a day care center."

Danny got up.

" I should talk to her, catch up. Do you want to come along?"

Lindsay shook her head.

" Maybe some other time. Good luck Danny."

Lindsay then went back to the lab, while Danny went out the door. His thoughts of what Chloe had just been through, wanted him to know more. He got to her house and gently knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and he was looking at Chloe.

" Danny."

" Hey Chloe. May I come in?"

Chloe nodded her head and Danny came in. Chloe shut the door and looked at him.

" You don't look that much different. You look the same. Even though it's been years since we spoke and you still live at the same house. I thought by now, you'd have your own place."

Chloe sat down and so did Danny.

" How are you doing?"

" Fine considering. Every time the phone rings, I'm hoping it's a call that Mason has been found. I know it takes time, but I'm afraid of him. He killed our friend Derek and then he came after me. Detective Taylor believes that Mason will be found soon."

" Mac knows what he's doing. Are you still going after your teaching degree?"

" Yes and I still work at the day care center. I love my job there."

" What about Mason Anderson?"

" When I first met Mason, he was the sweetest guy I ever met. I never thought he would go crazy and attack anyone. I guess I misjudged him. I feel like I messed up. Mason does what he wants at times. He goes to Atlantic City a lot."

Danny looked around.

" Are you here alone?"

" My parents went out to dinner with one of my father's clients. They should be back in a few hours. Is that why you came here?"

" I wanted to know that someone was with you, so that you're protected."

Chloe smiled.

" That's the way I remember you Danny, always looking out for the less fortunate."

" Do you mind if I look out for you?"

Chloe shook her head.

" I would like that. Do you enjoy what you do now?"

" Very much at times. Does it surprise you that I became a cop?"

" As long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

Danny didn't stay too long after that. Chloe's parents were on the way home, so he knew that Chloe was safe. Instead of going home, Danny went back to the lab to do his own research. Mac came up to him.

" Lindsay told me you went home Danny."

" I went to go talk to Chloe Mac. What do we know about this Mason guy? Chloe wouldn't tell me much"

" There's not much to tell. Mason Anderson has added murder to his resume, he's an only child, and works odd jobs in construction. There's an APB out on him also. What did Chloe tell you?"

Danny sat down.

" That at one time she worshipped the guy and now she's afraid of him. I don't want to see Chloe hurt and from what I saw, she is, secretly."

" I know. We'll find him Danny and when we do, that'll help ease the pain Chloe's feeling."

That what Danny was hoping for.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days later, Mac was looking over the evidence on what was found in Derek Mitchell's apartment. They were nowhere closer to when they started. Danny ended up coming in.

" Mac, any other leads on this case?"

" So far all the leads are dead ends. Flack and I have talked to co-workers of Mason Anderson and said that they haven't seen or heard from him the last few days."

Danny looked over the evidence and sighed.

" Something on your mind?"

" It's something Chloe told me about Mason, how he goes out of town to Atlantic City."

" You're just telling me this now?"

" I didn't think anything of it Mac. I have a feeling that Mason is still in New York and he's going after Chloe. I haven't talked to her in years, but I remember what it was like to see pain in her eyes. She's scared Mac, scared that Mason is going to come back and finish what he started. I can't let that happen."

Danny then went out of room, not noticing Stella coming in from the other direction. Mac was looking over the evidence, so he didn't notice either.

" Miss me?"

Mac turned around to see Stella, surprised but happy to see her.

" Hey Stella."

Stella went up to Mac and they hugged. Stella then looked at what Mac was looking at. Stella Bonasera was a member of his team who recently took a vacation to Greece, but now she was back, willing to go right to work.

" What have we got here?"

" A fugitive on the run. His name is Mason Anderson. He attacked one, killing them, and then another, but she survived."

" She?"

Mac picked up a photo.

" Chloe Donavon, apparently Mason attacked her after an argument, but then left. Flack and I went to the scene to find Chloe still alive. The deceased, Derek Mitchell, died from blunt force trauma to the head. Chloe, was attacked from behind, but the damage wasn't as bad. Danny's been talking to Chloe and he just told me something that Chloe told him. Apparently our fugitive likes to go to Atlantic City."

" So you have a fugitive on the run that probably didn't mean to hurt anyone and possibly has a gambling problem."

Mac nodded his head.

" What can I help you with?"

" Welcome home Stella and you were missed around here."

Flack then entered the room, surprised to see Stella.

" You don't waste time do you?" Flack asked," You just got back and now you want to dig right in?"

" It's what I'm here for."

Flack just grinned.

" I found something else out about Mason Anderson. He's got no record. Derek Mitchell on the other hand does have a record. A few DUI's, disorderly conduct, and resisting arrest when he was chased after a bar fight."

" Derek Mitchell was no boy scout," Stella said," So where do you need me Mac? Who can I talk to?"

Mac was glad to have Stella back, he could use all the help he could get.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though he was trying to stay out of sight from the cops, Mason kept close tabs on Chloe. There were times when Chloe wasn't being watched by anyone and Mason followed her. Mason knew where she lived also, so it wasn't much trouble to know that she was home alone.

" If I'm going to go down, so are you Chloe," Mason thought," I can give the cops information that will send you up the river as well. I can tell them things that

Inside her house, Chloe was getting anxious to get out some more. Being cooped up inside was a drag. Chloe sighed and went out the door, only to look right at Mason. Chloe didn't know what to think, the man standing in front of her killed Derek then tried to kill her. Chloe tried to turn around and go back inside, but Mason grabbed her.

" Hey babe. Miss me?"

" The cops are looking for you."

Mason looked at her.

" Don't I know it and it's all because of you. Do you know why I go to Atlantic City?"

" You have a gambling problem."

" I have debts to pay which is why I robbed those banks, with the help of Derek and you. Okay, we didn't shoot anyone, but it will be still noted as a crime scene."

Chloe didn't say a word and looked away from him. She then tried to get out of his grip and scream, but Mason covered her mouth.

" You don't want to do that Chloe. Not one word. Now you are going to help me get out of this mess and keep me out of jail."

Chloe nodded her head and Mason uncovered her mouth.

" Good girl. Now, you're going to come with me."

Chloe could only think of one thing as she went out the door with Mason, he was evil, completely evil.

Meanwhile Flack was back at the station going over the evidence he gathered on Mason. He contacted someone from Atlantic City Police Department and told them that it was possible Mason was heading their way or that he could already be there. Flack got up and was about to go out the door when he saw Mac.

" This case isn't getting anywhere Mac. Chloe Donavon made her statement several times and has given us ideas on where Mason can be found, but nothing is hitting the target. Atlantic City P.D. has Mason's description and is on the lookout. They'll call if anything turns up."

Mac only nodded his head.

" Both Danny and I talked to Chloe, she seems to be okay, but scared."

" She has a reason to be. Her boyfriend apparently tried to kill her also."

Mac sat down.

" Danny believes that someone should be with her around the clock. He thinks Mason will show up to finish what he started."

Flack didn't know what to think.

" What's the deal with them two?"

" According to Danny they were just friends, maybe not even that."

Flack nodded his head.

" This is the only case that's active right now. I don't know, something tells me there's more to this girl."

" Chloe believes she's told us all she could. I also have a gut feeling that she's hiding something, out of fear of what Mason will do to her."

In the meantime, Mason wasn't going to let Chloe go.

" I have to fix this."

Chloe sat on a park bench with her knees up. Mason went up to her.

" Call him."

" Who?"

" Don't play dumb with me. That detective, I know you talk to him, I've seen you. Call him now."

" Why did you go off on Derek like that?"

" The phone call Chloe. Now."

Chloe got out her phone with her hands shaking.

" I haven't gotten all day."

Chloe was more scared then ever, but dialed Detective Taylor's number. Mac was going out of the station when he heard his phone ring.

" Taylor."

" It's Chloe. I need to talk to you. Meet me in Central Park, the north side. It's important."

Mac then heard a dial tone. Flack saw the look on his face.

" That was Chloe. Sounds like trouble," Mac said.

" Mason?"

Mac nodded his head.

" We need to do this carefully Don. If Mason has her, then we need to take action. Call Stella and Danny. Tell them to meet us in Central Park."

" I'm on it Mac."

" It's time to take this guy down."


	6. Chapter 6

Mac went to Central Park and looked around for Chloe. There were people everywhere enjoying the warm weather. He then saw Chloe leaning up against a tree and walked up to where she was.

" What's going on Chloe?"

Mac then saw someone else who was now behind Chloe.

" Nice to see you Detective Taylor. You were smart to come alone. I know who you are."

" Mason Anderson. Let her go."

" I don't think so. You see Chloe belongs to me. I came back for her and only her."

Mac looked around, the others were out of sight until it was the right time to move in. People in the park scattered to get out of the way.

" What are you looking for?" Mason asked him," I thought you were smart."

Mac didn't know it, but he saw Danny slowly come up, Mac shook his head. Mason turned around and saw him.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mason said," I would drop it."

" Let her go," Danny said.

" Danny back off," Mac told him.

" No way Mac."

Chloe's heart began to pound. Mac was now in a tough spot.

" You're surrounded, you have no place to go," Mac told him.

" Oh yes I do and Chloe's my bargaining chip."

Mason then pulled out a gun and put it to Chloe's head. More people ran out of the way, some out of the park.

" Mason," Chloe said.

" Shut up. I'm in control here. I guess this is going to get messy."

" If you don't let her go Mason," Mac warned him," The only blood that will be spilled is yours."

Mason then gave Chloe the gun. Danny was only a few feet away.

" Get on your knees cop."

Danny did just that and put down his weapon.

" Shoot him Chloe. You have it in you. Just like you did in the bank several weeks ago."

Chloe's hands were shaking. She looked at Danny, deep down she was still crazy about him, even though it's been years since they talked.

" Come on, shoot him."

" I can't. I don't want to make another mistake like I did at that bank."

Chloe then turned around and pointed the gun at Mason.

" What are you doing? I thought you loved me."

" Love? I'm scared of you Mason. I've been in pain the last several days."

Mac kept the others back for a moment.

" You killed Derek and then you tried to kill me. I'm afraid of you."

" Chloe. This isn't going to work. If I'm going down then so are you."

" So be it," Chloe told him," If that's what my fate is."

Chloe still had the gun on Mason, but then pulled it down. Mac then ended up coming up and another officer got his hold on Mason.

" This isn't it. I'll see you soon. All of you."

" Get him out of here," Mac said.

The officer did. Mac then looked at Chloe.

" What have I done? This can't be happening."

" Mason's in custody. It's over," she heard.

Danny was now behind her.

" Give me the gun," Danny told her.

Chloe nodded her head and did just that.

" I don't deserve any special treatment. What I did was wrong. I feel this is far from over."

" That was Mason," Danny told her," He made you do this."

Chloe shook her head.

" Doesn't make a difference Danny. I held a gun on you. You know what you have to do."

" She's right Danny."

" No, I can't do it. I'm not going to hurt her like that."

Danny shook his head and walked away. Chloe looked at Mac and someone came up whom Chloe didn't recognize.

" She's with me. Detective Bonasera, Chloe Donavon. You don't have to be scared anymore."

Chloe looked at where Danny was, he looked hurt.

" I've never been in this situation before detective. I never thought I would be."

Chloe held out her hands.

" I don't think that's necessary. You have no reason to run."

" I'm going to talk to Danny," Stella said.

Stella walked away as Chloe walked on with Mac. They were near the end of the park when Flack came up.

" Mac. I think we all saw what she said."

" I've got her Don. I know what I heard and saw."

" So why isn't she in cuffs?"

" I don't think it's necessary. She's not going to run."

Flack looked at Chloe, who didn't say a word.

" You didn't read her the riot act. If you're not going to arrest her Mac, I am. Turn around."

Chloe did just that with her hands behind her.

" Don, you don't need to do that."

Chloe turned back around and leaned up against the car.

" Danny has a soft spot for her, you do too Mac."

" I know my rights," Chloe said," I don't need to hear them."

" Tough one, isn't she?"

Chloe walked up to Flack and looked right at him.

" You care to repeat that detective?"

" Feisty too. You're under arrest, turn around," Flack told her.

Chloe did again and Flack cuffed her. He then walked away with Chloe to another car. Mac just watched as it drove away. Stella came up behind him.

" You okay Mac?"

" I guess I part of me does care about Chloe. She's gone through hell and now Mason has caused her more trouble."

" So what now?"

" We talk to Mason and then we talk to Chloe again. This mess needs to me cleaned up."


	7. Chapter 7

It came to the point to find out what was going on. Both Mason and Chloe were in holding cells, but far away from each other. Mac went to the station, wanting to talk to Chloe first. He thought she would be already in an interview room, but that's not where she was. Mac went to go find Flack who was at his desk.

" Where's Chloe?"

" She's in a holding cell Mac. Chloe's okay, but she is an accessory. You were soft on her."

" Did she tell you anything else?"

" I was waiting for you. Don't you want to talk to Mason first? He's the one who was on the run after attacking her."

" Let's go see what we can find out."

Both of them were surprised when they saw Danny show up.

" Danny, you're supposed to be processing what happened in the park," Mac told him," What are you doing here?"

" I want to talk to Chloe. Why was she sent here?"

Nobody said a word for a moment.

" I couldn't arrest her, so you did?" Danny asked Mac.

" No, I did Danny," Flack told him.

" What for? Mason was the one who had his claws on her. We all saw that. I want to talk to her."

" No," Mac told him," You go back to the park and help Stella."

" I can't do that Mac. I'll talk to Mason then. That son of a bitch is the one who belongs here and you know that."

Both Mac and Flack looked at him.

" You stay out here Danny. Flack and I are going to talk to Chloe."

Danny just watched them as they walked on.

" I'm not going anywhere," Danny thought," Chloe needs the support and that's what I'm going to give her."

It was sometime later, Chloe sat in the interview room when Mac came in.

" How are you holding up Chloe?"

" I'm surviving detective. You don't need to worry about me. Detective Flack wasn't harsh, I was. In fact, he was nice about this situation. I'm just glad that Mason is in custody."

Mac sat down and then Chloe saw Flack come in.

" I just got off the phone with the D.A., so far Chloe, you need to stay here."

" I understand detective. What do you need to know?"

" Those bank robberies that happened several weeks ago," Mac said," You were a part of that?"

Chloe nodded her head.

" Nobody was killed in those robberies, but they were still unsolved on who was a part of it, until now," Flack said.

" I have no reason to deny it, it's true. I'm not proud of it."

Chloe didn't know that Danny was watching them from inside another room. He wasn't proud of himself for things he'd done, especially what he just did.

" We know Mason made you do this," Mac told her.

" It's not good enough, I did it."

Danny couldn't take it anymore and went into the room. Chloe was surprised to see him.

" I told you not to come in here Danny," Mac told him.

" This is important, there's something you need to know."

Mac went out the door with Danny.

" I don't think this is going to help her."

" It wasn't loaded Mac, the gun Chloe held, it was empty. I have it back at the lab."

" Then go over the scene and get back to me."

Mac went back into the room and Danny ended up leaving.

" What was that all about Mac?" Flack asked.

" The gun Chloe had, it was empty."

Chloe shook her head.

" Chloe?" Mac asked.

" That's not right. I saw Mason put one in the chamber. It was just before I called you Detective Taylor. I swear to you that there was one. Mason had me call you because he was fed up, he didn't expect to get caught."

Mac sat down, there was only one other explanation to what happened to the bullet, and it was something he didn't want to believe. Chloe was then taken back to the holding cell where she was. Flack then came back up to him.

" She's going to be okay Mac. Chloe was hiding something, but she might get lucky. She has no priors. The D.A. might take that into consideration."

" I have to go talk to Danny. I don't want to believe what he did."

Mac ended up going back to the crime lab and while he was looking for Danny he saw Stella and Lindsay going over what happened in the park, not that there was much to it. Mac then saw Danny sitting in his office. Danny got up when he saw him.

" Well. Is Chloe able to go home?"

" That's up to the D.A. We've got another problem. The gun Danny."

" I told you it was empty."

" That's not what Chloe said."

Danny began to pace around.

" I know you're trying to protect her."

" Damn right Mac. Mason is the one who belongs in prison, not Chloe."

" You took it out, didn't you?"

Danny again sat down.

" Where is it?"

Danny took the bullet out of his pocket, which was in a sealed bag, and gave it to Mac.

" I'm sorry sir, but I had to do it."

" You're lucky I don't fire you over this."

" I made a mistake, jut like Chloe did, like we all do."

Mac sat down.

" Go home Danny. I'll see you tomorrow."

Danny was about to go out the door when Mac stopped him.

" Don't call me sir."

Danny just nodded his head and went out the door. Stella then came in.

" You okay Mac?"

" I'll be fine once I know that Mason is in prison where he belongs and Chloe gets a second chance, even though she did make a dire mistake."

Meanwhile, Flack had Mason in the interview room.

" Start talking."

" I don't have to talk to you or anyone else. Why don't you go talk to Chloe."

" I've already talked to her. You know she might get lucky, you on the other hand killed someone."

Mason looked at Flack.

" Did Chloe tell you that Derek was drunk at the time? He went off on me first, I was protecting myself. If that little bitch told you something else, then she's a liar."

" She told us you were drunk too."

" So what if I was? It's not like I was in pubic. I was in the privacy of my own home. What else you go detective?"

" Plenty to see you away for the rest of your life."

Mason wasn't amused. In the back of his mind he thought the system could send him to prison, but no bars were going to hold him for long.

**Tell me what you think. Please read and then leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Part1

**AN: I had a hard time with this chapter, so I broke it up into two. This is the first of two parts. Please read and review.**

**An overdue thank you to afrozenheart412 for the reviews. To my other readers, please leave a review.**

Danny went to the station and asked to talk to Mason. An officer went to go get him while he waited in the interview room. When the door opened Mason didn't seem surprised.

" Not you now. What the hell do you want?"

" Chloe."

" What about her? You were there."

Danny sat back waiting for Mason to talk.

" I'm not saying anything else. I already talked to the other detectives. Why should I talk to you?"

" You made her help you. You held a gun on her."

Mason started laughing.

" You have a thing for my girlfriend? Chloe's the type of person never to hate anyone. I know she said she hates me, but deep down, she still loves me."

" You made her participate in those back robberies because of your addiction and your trouble with loan sharks."

" So you've done your research. That still won't change how Chloe feels about me."

Danny got up.

" You'll rot in hell before you ever get out. Chloe is scared of you and I'll do what I can to protect her."

Danny went to the door.

" I'm all finished. You can take this monster back to his cell."

Danny then went out the door and back to the lab. He didn't want to sit at home when there was so much to do. Lindsay saw him and walked up to him.

" Mac said he sent you home."

" I can't stay home. I have to help Chloe, she didn't do anything. It was Mason. I'm not going to sit around and watch her life go to hell because of that creep. I just went to talk to him and his attitude is the same."

" What if Mac finds out where you went?"

" That's why you can't tell him. I need some air."

Danny then went out of the crime lab and back to the station, maybe now he could talk to Chloe. When he was about to ask to talk to Chloe, he saw Flack.

" Danny, what are you doing here? Mac told you to go home, at least that's what I heard."

" I want to talk to her Don. I have to talk to Chloe."

Flack shook his head.

" You saw what happened at the park. Mason held a gun to her head."

" I know what I saw and I had to follow procedure. Chloe's fine Danny."

" That doesn't change it that she was a victim too. I hate that she's here."

Flack understood what he was saying.

" I know you care about her, but this isn't over yet. You'd better get out of here before Mac comes back. Do you want to lose your job?"

Danny shook his head.

" Then I suggest you go home Danny until tomorrow at the arraignment. I personally think it'll work in Chloe's favor."

" It better."

Danny then went out the door of the station, but still didn't want to go home. There was time left in the day and work to do. Danny went back to the crime lab, hoping he wouldn't run into Mac. He saw Stella, who shook her head.

" What are you doing back here Danny?"

" I can't sit at home and do nothing Stella. Chloe needs me and I'm going to be there for her."

" Mac will be mad if he finds you here. I heard what he told you, we all did."

Danny shook his head.

" That monster caused Chloe all that pain and now she's in trouble. Doesn't anyone understand that? You saw what Mason did to her."

" I also heard what she admitted to that's why Flack took her in. Don't be mad about that."

" At first I was. I understand why Chloe is there, but she doesn't belong there. I have to help her Stella."

" You've done all you can Danny. Go home before you really mess things up."

Danny then just went out of the crime lab and began walking down the street.

" No, I can't go home. I have to talk to Chloe."

Danny then went back to the station, hoping that he wouldn't run into anyone or do something that would further the end of his career.


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

Danny wasn't comfortable with the idea of Chloe being locked up in a holding cell. He wanted to talk to Chloe, he needed to talk to her. The situation at the park was only earlier that morning and there was still more to the day when Mac told him to go home, only he didn't want to. Danny was lucky that Flack wasn't at the station when he came in. One of the officers on duty went to go get Chloe, who seemed surprised to see him.

" Danny?"

" How you doing?"

Chloe sat down and looked at him.

" I'm fine. What brings you here?"

" Why didn't you tell me you were alone? I would've stayed with you."

Chloe smiled shyly.

" Chloe."

" My father had to go out of town. If he didn't go, he might not have a job. Plus, I'm an adult Danny, not a child."

Danny then nodded his head.

" I still would've been there for you, like I'm going to be there for you now."

Chloe then realized what Danny did, but she didn't want to believe it.

" I had to talk to you. You don't belong here."

" Maybe I do. I broke the law."

" I told you, that was Mason. He held a gun to your head. Maybe I should talk to Mason now. I can't sit around at home and do nothing."

Danny then got up.

" I'm going to do what I can to clear your name, even if it means.."

" No, you can't ruin your career because of me. I'm guilty Danny. I'm not worth the trouble."

The door opened and both of them were now staring at Flack.

" Now I'm in trouble," Danny thought.

" What are you doing back here Danny? What about what Mac told you?"

" I can't sit at home. I'll go crazy. I had to talk to Chloe."

Flack looked at both Chloe and then Danny.

" Get out of here before Mac comes and you'd better not even think about talking to Mason."

Little did Flack or Chloe knew, he'd already talked to Mason.

" I want to now why she was left alone when I could've been there."

" I told you that Danny. My father's job depended on him leaving and my mother, she had a client to meet. I'm not an invalid. What else do you want to know?"

" Why didn't you call me?"

Chloe just shook her head.

" Danny get out of here," Flack told him.

Danny did just that without saying another word, Chloe sighed.

" You have people who are behind you, especially Danny."

" That's not going to help me. These last few days have been so exhausting. My fate is sealed, I'm going to jail."

Chloe put her head down.

" Maybe not."

Chloe looked back up at Flack.

" The D.A. is looking at you statement and you have no record. If you want an honest opinion, you might just end up with probation."

" Sounds hard to believe. Did you need to talk to me detective?"

" That's what I needed to tell you. Plus, your parents should be here soon, at least your mother should."

Chloe managed a smile, but inside she felt heartbroken.

" Look, I saw what happened in the park. Danny's only trying to protect you. I'm sorry."

" For doing your job? You don't have to be."

" The arraignment is first thing in the morning."

Chloe sighed and nodded her head.

" Everything will be fine and so will you. We've got what we need to put Mason away for a long time."

" You also got what you need to put me away. I don't deserve this."

" Yes, you do."

Chloe didn't know what to think of what she just heard. Was Flack actually trying to help her stay out of jail or was it all an act?

" Why are you being so nice to me Detective Flack?"

" Not many people are as cooperative as you."

" I told you I have nothing to hide. Maybe if I came forward earlier, Derek would still be alive."

Flack saw a certain light in Chloe's eye and discovered why Danny cared about Chloe, she was easy on the eyes.

" I have to take you back to the holding area for now. When your parents get here, I'll come for you."

Chloe just nodded her head. As she sat back in the holding all she could think about was what the future had for her and what it all meant.


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning Danny arrived at the courthouse at about 9 a.m. He was there for Chloe and was hoping for the best. Danny was thinking most of the night what Chloe said to him and that it was her fate to end up in jail, he didn't think so. Chloe was brought in and Danny saw the look in her eyes, it didn't look like she slept. Chloe looked his way and gave him a weak smile, he just nodded his head. The courtroom was brought to order. Chloe's arraignment was the first one to be heard. Danny noticed that her parents were right behind her.

" Why did they leave her alone knowing that Mason was on the run?" Danny thought.

Danny sighed and sat down as the arraignment began. Chloe sat down and listened carefully to the charges. Chloe's father had hired a lawyer who was pleading Chloe's case.

" My client has no priors, she helped the police nab a murder suspect, and cooperated with all questions."

The judge took note of that.

" The D.A.'s office has looked over Ms. Donavon's statement and decided that no charges need to be brought. However, I do suggest probation and community service."

Danny heard those words and was satisfied. He looked at Chloe, who also seemed to be relieved.

" So noted," the judge said," Ms. Donavon you are hereby released on 1 year probation and 6 months community service to be set up within twenty four hours. Next case."

Chloe was so happy that she sat down and began to cry.

" It's over sweet pea," her father told her," Let's go home."

As they were about to leave they were hearing Mason's case. Mason came in and he looked right at her.

" This isn't over Chloe. I'll see you again soon. You can't get rid of me or forget me."

" Sit down," the guard told him," Not one word."

Outside the courtroom Danny was waiting. Chloe went up to him.

" What are you doing here Danny? Don't you have to be at work?"

" I told Mac I was going to be here for you. He wished you the best of luck. I knew it would work out for you."

Chloe nodded her head.

" That's what Detective Flack told me."

" Seriously? He's the one who arrested you."

" It surprised me too. I don't even know who to thank."

" I misjudged him. Looks like he believed in you too."

Chloe smiled.

" You've been great Danny. I'm glad you were here."

" I'll be in touch. I have to get to the lab."

Chloe nodded her head as Danny left. She was happy to go home. The first thing she was going to do was get some sleep before going to see her probation officer.

Danny made his way to the lab just after 10 a.m. Mac looked at him.

" Where have you been Danny?"

" I went to the courthouse. I had to be there for Chloe. Everything worked out for her, she went home."

" I know. I talked to Flack, even though she broke the law, I'm glad she was able to go home. Now to only know what'll happen to Mason Anderson."

" I hope he rots in jail Mac. It's over for now, but when it comes to testify, Chloe will have no choice but to look at that monster again."

" Chloe's strong Danny. She helped us out and got the break she deserved. In the end, she'll be okay."

Danny nodded her head and went on with his day. There were other cases to be worked on.

It was later that evening, the caseload was over for now, in fact it was quiet. Flack made his way to get something to eat. On his way in ,someone was coming out and bumped right into him.

" Excuse me," they said.

Flack noticed he was looking at Chloe.

" Detective Flack?"

" For some reason this would be the last place I'd expect to see you, Ms. Donavon."

" You'd probably expected never to run into me again. I was looking for a friend who worked here, but she's not here tonight."

Flack continued to look at her which made Chloe feel awkward.

" I'd better get home. My parents go crazy if I don't arrive at home when I said I would. Plus, I'm glad Mason isn't allowed to roam free and I got a second chance to live my life."

" Even though you're on probation?"

" It's better then sitting in a jail cell, which I never want to be in again."

Chloe shyly smiled, but then she looked away. Flack happened to grin back at her. Chloe felt even more awkward. Chloe then took a deep breath and decided to take a chance.

" Would you care to join me for some dinner?" Chloe asked.

Flack looked at her, surprised at what she asked.

" Don't you think that's a little unusual? I was the one who took you in."

" You don't need to apologize for doing your job and I guess so. Maybe some other time."

Chloe was about to walk away, but then stopped when Flack called her.

" Why not. I could use the company. Everybody else I know is busy."

Chloe sat down and Flack joined her and they just began to talk. Chloe felt in the back of her mind, she got a second chance for a reason, but what it was, was unclear.


	11. Chapter 10

It was after 9 a.m. on a sunny morning. Mac was running late into the crime lab. The night before he and the rest of his team finished up a homicide investigation and decided that the reward was some well deserved sleep. On his way to the lab, he stopped in a diner to pick up some coffee. He noticed at a far away table a young lady he thought he recognized. Mac paid for his coffee and went to the table the young lady was.

" Miss Donavon?"

The young lady looked up. It was Chloe.

" Detective Taylor?"

" I thought it was you sitting here. How's it going for you?"

" On top of keeping up with my probation, community service and my work at the day care center, I'm looking into my future, with this."

Mac looked at the book she had.

" Test for teacher certification?"

" It's been my dream for a long time. I haven't taken it for awhile. The last two times I took it, I was just below the passing score."

" Seems like you have ambition, that's good to focus on."

Chloe happened to smile. Mac remembered that it was last month when Chloe witnessed a murder, was attacked, kidnapped, and confessed to an armed robbery. In the end she ended up with community service and probation. It seemed Chloe was handling the situation well by having a positive attitude.

" Good luck with your studying. I admire you positive attitude."

" I wasn't the best student. I've had hard times, but giving up won't help me achieve where I want to be. Having people who believe in you also helps. Danny calls me everyday to see how I am."

Mac then heard his phone ring.

" Excuse me. Taylor?"

There was silence for a moment.

" I'm on my way. I have to get going, duty calls."

" Good luck with what you're doing. I don't know much about it, but good luck anyway. It must be difficult at times."

" Anything can be difficult, but it's my job. It was nice seeing you again Miss Donavon."

Chloe just watched Mac go out the door and went on with what needed to be done, a job that he lived for.


End file.
